


What Are Friends For?

by Nickz24



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Heartache, Love, Moving On, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickz24/pseuds/Nickz24
Summary: Just a one shot of how Sun would/will maybe feel about Blake and Yang getting together. How he deals with the sadness and comes out on top.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	What Are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I know I have my other fic I have not updated in a while, but I promise to get to that. This was a little idea I had for a bit, and got a sudden burst of courage to write it. There may be a few things wrong here and there, but this is how I feel Sun would be when/if he finds out about Yang and Blake getting together. 
> 
> Also, for those of you going through a broken heart, it will get better. There is always a light at the end of the tunnel. Even while things seem like it is rock bottom, there will always be a ray of sunshine waiting for you.

The first moment we met. It was like a breath of fresh air. Running past her with those beautiful eyes, the cute bow, her gorgeous hair, her amazing outfit. Even if it was something casual, she made it look amazing. Those were the words I would use to describe when we met. When Blake ran from the school and let me help her out, it was a bit difficult. I knew she was in a bad spot. It hurt to see she was hiding her true self: her cute faunus ears. I could tell she has gone through a lot, and her pain must have been excruciating. It made it all worth it in the end when she got back to her team, smiling as much as she did.

There was the dance at her school, too. I honestly was so worried about her with how much she was spending time by herself. Honestly it was a miracle she showed up. Yang really knew Blake well to convince her to go. I guess this is when I should have realized it.

Then... everything that happened at the Fall of Beacon. I was scared. I saw what happened to Yang, but I also saw how upset Blake was at herself. I had a feeling she would try to run, maybe even go after the White Fang herself. It was a scary thought, and I knew then she needed someone to have her back. That was why I went. Because she was a friend who needed help. She may have talked a lot about how she needed to handle this herself, but as I said to her: we as her friends choose to help. She can't choose that for us. I chose to take that shot from Illia. Yeah, it hurt like hell, but Blake was okay. It was so worth it. I would do it all again in a heartbeat. I told her I would, and I will always say it.

We finally got to Mistrial and stopped the Fang from blowing up the school, and Blake got to reunite with her team. She wore that smile again, sending a warm feeling in my chest. I never knew this feeling before, so it really shook me up a bit. But it was after we all hung out, me and her talked about how happy she was to be back with her team, seeing her smile and laugh. It was when we talked just before I left with Neptune and her to go to Argus with her team, it was that small cheek kiss that she gave me that made me realize something.

I, Sun Wukong, was in love with Blake Belladonna.

The missions my team and I did were awesome, and it was fun to train my team back into shape, especially with everything that we learned about that Salem person and the relics. I couldn't help but think of her. In my dreams, in my thoughts, she was there. With her adorable smile and her cute cat ears. It was always like a breath of fresh air. When she texted me about what happened in Atlas and how she was heading to Vacuo, where my team and I were (along with Team CFVY of Beacon who are an awesome bunch), she said she had something to tell me, that it was something important. It was then I knew then I had to say something. I had to tell her the truth about how I felt.

Though, while I should have expected it, I didn't know what was going to happen.

With my little gift for her in my pocket, a decent shirt and pants, I was ready. I was going to take the leap. I saw her walking up to me with Yang right behind her. She briskly jogged up to me and hugged me. At first I was worried she would feel the necklace I got her. It had a cute cat on it that I thought Blake would love. But, her arms were definitely up on my back, so I relaxed. We exchanged pleasantries, talked more about what happened in Atlas. It was a big surprise to hear how Ironwood lost his cool and declared martial law. But I was glad they were all okay. Blake especially, but I digress.

"So..." we both said at the same time, promoting us three to laugh. I, being the gentleman that I am, responded with "Ladies first." It got her to giggle at least, and a cute one at that. She was smiling so big as she said she had something important to tell me. It was a bit odd to me in the moment, though. What was so big that she had to tell me with Yang around? No offense to Yang, by the way.

It was then I saw it. She took Yang's hand, and smiled happily at her, lacing their fingers together. "I... I took your advice Sun. Me and Yang are good again, and..." she trailed off, turning to gaze into my eyes. "Me and Yang... well..." she trailed off, a tint of pink dusting her cheeks.

Then, everything went still, as if time stopped, watching her lips move as she spoke.

"We are together now. Yang is my girlfriend."

If you asked me to describe how I felt, I couldn't honestly tell you. Of course, I am ecstatic for Blake! She is awesome and deserves to be happy with someone like that. And Yang, well everyone knows Yang's got looks to kill and a heart of gold. Yang deserved to be happy, too; they both did.

But, I couldn't help how much my heart ached. Like legitimately ached.

"That's awesome!" I respond with my usual smirk, not missing a beat. "That's amazing. I am happy for you! Both of you!"

Yang smiled, wrapping her arm around Blake. "Yeah, I should have realized it sooner, but I love this cute little kitty." She spoke, as Blake nudged closer to her.

"Well, just know if you hurt my friend it will cost you." I say seriously. It hurt to say friend, but that is all there is to it.

With Blake laughing at me (which was a good thing I think) Yang nodded, making a promise not to. I know she will keep it. Of course she will. They are going to be so happy together for the rest of their lives. And the thought of it made me really proud of Blake. She finally took a big step. But at the same time, it felt like I was getting stepped on, like I wasn't worth it.

I made it seem like my scroll vibrated, pretending to look at a message. "Well, Neptune needs me. Something about an accident and a banana peel. Gotta split!" I call out as I run the opposite direction before they could say anything.

And ran I did, and ran and ran until my legs gave out, falling face first into the ground. I couldn't think. I couldn't do anything. I felt so numb, and thought how dumb I was. I didn't know how long I was laying there for, but it felt like an eternity as I heard people walk by. It felt like both a dream come true, and a nightmare all in one package.

I slowly got up, making my way to my usual spot where I like to be alone with my thoughts. It was a quiet area with a few trees. No one really went there, so it was a good spot to chill. I sat down, taking out the necklace that I bought and just starred. I tried to think of something, anything. It figures when I was hoping for nothing to come to my head, everything did. "I wasn't good enough." "I never had a chance." "Why would she have liked someone like me?" "I was a fool to think she would even think about me like that." "She deserves better than me."

"Hey, Sun! Finally found you!" Neptune's familiar voice called out. I forgot I told him where I liked to hang, curse my luck. "I ran into Yang and Blake. They thought you came to help me and were worried about you. Are you..."

I looked up at him and he stopped talking, his face contorting to a mix of shock and worry. "Dude, you're crying. What happened?"

I wiped my eyes, feeling wet where my fingers swiped. I really was crying. When did that even happen? Instead of answering Neptune, i simply went to stare at the necklace. He quietly went to sit next to me, looking at the item as well. It must have been minutes before he finally spoke. "She... told you about her and Yang, I am guessing."

I nodded. What else was there to say. Before I could even move, the blue haired partner of mine wrapped me in a one arm hug, patting my shoulder. "I'm sorry dude..." he simply said.

"I... I know I should have seen it coming dude..." I sigh out, resting my head in my hands. "It is so obvious when I think about it now." It was. Looking back at every moment that me and Blake spent together, versus the times I saw her with Yang, there should have been no question.

"I am so siked for her man." I say with a smile, trying to not be sad about it. "She is finally with someone that makes her happy! Not that bull-shit excuse of living being! (No pun intended)"

"Yeah dude," Neptune replied quietly. "but it is still okay to hurt you know."

It was quiet again, the kind where one of you is thinking of what to say. Neptune beats me to it. "You have said it yourself before. It is okay to not be okay. Heck, as soon as I said that you didn't come to see me, Blake and Yang both looked worried."

I sighed, realizing how worried they must be. Gods, I royally botched this. "I know... but -"

"Dude. Listen." My blue haired partner cut me off. "I get it. I could tell you really liked her man. Heck, our whole team knew. It was why we were okay with you going to help her before. We just want you to be happy. But..." he trailed off, looking out to the distance. "Sometimes it doesn't work out. Or it works out in a way you wish it didn't. Blake is now with Yang. It sucks, but it is the truth. All you can do now is be supportive."

I growl a bit, not at Neptune, but at, well, everything else. "I know. And I am! But it still hurts man. To think that I was not good enough, to think I never even had -"

A swift punch from Neptune in my arm got me to shut up. "Don't. Don't you dare talk about yourself like that." He spat angrily, which was both weird and scary at the same time. "Not my kick ass partner, not my badass team leader, not my best bro. None of that. You are worth it. Blake doesn't like you like that. I know you are really happy for her, but it still stings. So what, though? You're Sun Wukong! The monkey faunus who has one of the nicest hearts in our school! Going out of your way to help those that need it! How many people have you helped out or brighten their day? I can tell you, way more than you think. You're an awesome guy, and someday, someone will see it. Yeah, it isn't Blake. It sucks. But she still thinks you're worth it as a close friend. Don't take that for granted dude."

It was Neptun's turn to sigh, stretching a bit. "You know, when I told them that you didn't see me, Blake and Yang's face were terrified. They I think both realized the truth. What did they do? They texted a bunch of their friends to keep an eye out for you, and went to look for you. They care dude. And..."

Neptune then grabbed me, making sure I was starring right in his eyes. "If you were half the man and amazing friend I know you are, you will get through this. You will be a good friend to them. You're stronger than letting this beat you. If a horde of Grimm or the White Fang couldn't do it, this shouldn't even come close."

I stared at my partner for a solid few minutes, letting his words wash over me. He... he was right. He was totally right. I can't let this get to me. Blake needs her friends now more than ever. Even if I have to swallow it all down, I will. "Heh, you know," I begin, smirking as I speak, "for someone who is STILL afraid of water with a name like Neptune, you sure know your way with words."

Neptune had the audacity to grin, promoting a punch to the arm. I got up, stretching my arms a bit as I notice the sun going down. Jeez, it got late. I stretch my legs a bit. "Well, gotta get back to school. Oh, do something about this will you?" I say, tossing him the necklace, beginning a nice jog. "You can use that for the next girl that will reject you dude!"

Neptune haphazardly catches it, glaring daggers at me. He knows I mean well, especially with the small smile he wore as inrounded the corner. I quickly pulled out my scroll with my tail, turning it back on and pulling up Blake's location. I notice she is by the docks a few minutes away thanks to the locator, I can get there in time.

I just barely notice Blake and Yang standing at the edge of the dock, faintly hearing about Blake being worried and Yang trying to comfort her. I call out to them, both turning to me in shock. I try to come up with something to say, but I couldn't. I guess neither could they, for they were quiet, too.

After a while, Blake finally looked up to me, her eyes were watery. It made me feel worse for what I did. "Sun... Sun I... I am so sorry..." she choked out, trying to fight back tears.

"For? You didn't do anything!" Honestly she didn't.

"I did!" She yelled out, surprising me and Yang. The other blonde tried to put a hand on Blake to calm her, but stopped. "I hurt you! You were hurt and it was my fault. After all you did. I... I just wanted to show you that I was happy, but I didn't take into account how it would effect you. I seemed like such a selfish ass a-"

I put my tail right on her lips, silencing her. "A-tat-tat-tat." I say, wagging my finger at her like a teacher scolding her kids. "You did not do anything wrong. You were just talking. You wanted to show me something good happened to ya! Makes sense." I go quiet for a second, stepping back a bit. "I... yeah. It hurt. But not because of you. It sucks. I did have feelings for you. I still do, somewhat. I mean look at you!" I try to throw a smirk and look to Yang. "I mean come on, Yang would agree with me on how you're incredible."

Yang smiled back, nodding. "Well duh, we both seem to have a... kitty... good idea about that." She replied. I roll my eyes. Really? A cat pun?

Guess it was worth it, for Blake was giggling a bit. "See? So it isn't a surprise I liked you like that. But," I rest a hand on her shoulder. "You're my friend Blake. You're my best friend. All I want is for you to be happy. As long as you are, then that is good enough for me."

Blake stares at me with surprise, slowly wrapping me in a hug. It took me by surprise a bit, along with Yang giving me a quick side hug. "You know," Yang spoke, breaking the silence. "You're a decent guy. You got my respect."

Blake simply nodded into my chest as I rub the back of my head sheepishly. "Eh, well, that's what friends are for." I respond. "Just... do me a favor and don't tell Neptune you're my best friend. I made that mistake once and he did NOT like that."

Now Blake was laughing her butt off, which made me smile. "Sure thing." She answered quietly, breaking the hug. "Thanks, Sun... for everything."

The smile she wore right then, was honestly the best smile I have ever seen. Even as she went to hold Yang's hand and give her a quick kiss, I didn't feel that hurt I felt before. I didn't feel like I was heartbroken. Seeing Blake smile, seeing her happy with the girl she loved, it truly was more than enough for me.

"Well, as a couple new to Vacuo," I begin, "there are definitely some spots you both have to check out. And it just so happens that I am the best tour guide around! So, how about I take you around and show you were everything is."

They both now laughed a bit, nodding. So, with that, I lead the way through town, showing them all there is. They deserve some time to be happy, so why not show them the best spots? Because...

After all, what are friends for?


End file.
